


Alpha Male

by Stormchild



Category: Young Justice
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormchild/pseuds/Stormchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Kaldur forgets how strong he is. Sometimes, Roy has too much fun with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alpha Male

"Oh, God," Roy moaned. "Holy fuck, that feels good."

He pressed his chest flat against the kitchen counter, pushing his ass back. Strong fingers dug into his ass, keeping him from moving too much.

Kaldur took in the sounds of Roy’s gasps and moans as he flicked his tongue out across Roy’s swollen hole. He could still taste the cherry flavoured lube. He pushed his tongue as deep as he could, reaching further than he could with his fingers restricted by webbing. It was only enough to tease. Not that Roy didn’t love every second of it. He pulled back and gave Roy’s already red ass a firm spank.

"Bitch! Don’t stop, you fucking tease."

Kaldur straightened up. He fisted his hand in Roy’s hair, pulling his head back. His lips pressed against Roy’s ear. He could practically feel the whimpers.

"If you continue speaking to me this way, I will have to gag you again. Bitch."

Roy outright shuddered. He loved it when Kaldur swore at him.

"Maybe if you weren’t such a tease-"

The feeling of the edge of the counter being dug into his back had Roy gasping. Pain bloomed across his skin but he was quickly distracted by the taste of salt and cherry on his lips. He kissed Kaldur back. A growl rose at the back of his throat.

"Roy," Kaldur murmured against kiss-swollen lips, "do you trust me?"

"Are you kidding? You just had me gagged and tied up like, twenty minutes ago. It’s still red here, see?"

Roy drew a line across his chest where one of the straps had been for emphasis. Kaldur didn’t respond, and Roy thought he should clarify.

"Yeah, dumbass. I trust you."

"Good. Because there is something I would like to do…"

"Go for it."

Kaldur turned Roy back around. He took a moment to trace his hands up and down Roy’s side. The archer’s body was amazing. Everyone he knew was in fantastic shape. But Roy was something else entirely. There were scars on his skin, some deep and painful to look at, some only visible when he twisted certain ways. Over the years, Kaldur had taken the time to memorize every one as it appeared.

He looked even better upside down.

"Jesus fucking- Put me down!" Roy shouted, more startled than anything. "No- wait, don’t! Don’t drop me! What are you doing?"

Roy grabbed at Kaldur’s legs for some support, his own legs hooking over Kaldur’s shoulders.

"Would you like me to put you down gently? If you don’t want-"

"Nah, nah, nah. Hang on a sec. Aren’t I heavy?"

Kaldur would have shrugged if he wasn’t worried about making Roy panic. He was substantially stronger than any human. Roy’s weight was nothing.

"No."

"Okay. Carry on, then."

"Are you not afraid I may drop you?"

Roy looked up at Kaldur, grateful for how good his abs were.

"I’m more curious. But if you drop me, I won’t have sex with you for a week at least."

That seemed like a reasonable compromise to Kaldur. Arms tight around Roy’s waist, he buried his face back between Roy’s ass cheeks. Maybe it was the blood rushing to his head, but this felt so much better.

Roy was trying to keep as still as possible. He did not want Kaldur dropping him. But that didn’t stop him from swearing loudly. His cock was harder than he could ever remember it being. He was such a sucker for being eaten out.

Too soon, it was over and Roy was being set back onto his feet. His face and neck and chest were flushed. He felt dizzy, and he wasn’t sure if it was from being upside down or because he was so hard, so fucking horny, he thought he was going to explode. He wrapped his fingers around himself just enough to relieve some of the pressure.

"Beautiful," Kaldur growled, pulling Roy into a bruising kiss. "So beautiful."

"I know you aren’t talking about me," Roy managed between kisses. "You and your stupid cheekbones and your pretty fucking mouth."

"And yours is so filthy."

"You love it. Come on, fuck me again. Right fucking now."

Kaldur pulled Roy’s legs up, and Roy didn’t hesitate wrapping them tight around Roy’s waist. He pushed Roy up against the wall. Well, he less pushed and more slammed hard enough dent the drywall.

"Oh, fuck. Dude, you just put a hole in my wall with my shoulder!"

Roy laughed, too high on adrenaline and lust to feel any pain. He pulled Kaldur into another kiss.

"Condom. Where are the-?"

"Just bareback it. Fuck the condom, fuck the lube. Come on, if I don’t get your dick inside me in the next three seconds, I’m going to fucking die here."

"Then I suggest you tell me where we left the-"

"Counter!" Roy shouted. "They were on the counter, I might have knocked them over when you- with the whip cream and the ice and- just fuck me!"

Kaldur set Roy down again, ignoring the angry shouts and the lovely display of profanities. Roy turned around, bracing himself against the wall with one arm while he reached back to finger himself with the other. And- okay, he had to admit it was a little dry.

"I am not fucking you until I find the lube and condoms. I can’t find them."

"You aren’t fucking me, period! Jackass."

"Oh, you and your dirty talk. I found the lube, but not the condoms. Never mind."

Roy let out a relieved sound. He swore that if Kaldur didn’t fuck him right then, he’d go upstairs and satisfy himself with one of the toys. Kaldur made sure to give him no reason to do that.

—

A week later, the bruises were still purple. And there were a lot of bruises.

"Jeez," Wally said, "what happened to you?"

Roy looked himself over, as if surprised by the purple hand prints on his arms. The younger redhead had talked him into coming by for some training. Roy had been reluctant but he couldn’t resist Wally’s puppy eyes and whining. So here he was, stripping down to shower. If Roy didn’t notice Wally’s staring, Kaldur certainly did. But he reminded himself that Wally was not competition. He and Roy had had this discussion- too many times.

"Oh, these? These are from Mr. Fearless Superstrength Leader over there."

Kaldur rolled his eyes. Okay, so maybe he forgot himself sometimes.

"You and Fearless Leader go a few rounds, then?"

Roy barely managed to keep himself from laughing.

"Yeah. Kaldur fucked me into a wall. Which, by the way, is also what happened to my wall."

Kaldur straightened up, eyes wide. He was hearing things. He had to be. There was no way Roy actually just said that. Actually. To Wally. With Robin in the-

If Robin could stop laughing, that would be great. Okay, now Wally was laughing and Roy had that stupid grin that Kaldur, admittedly, loved.

"Good one," Wally laughed. "Oh, man. You had me going for a second."

"I know. I’m hilarious. Kaldur just can’t keep his hands off me."

"Clearly," Robin snorted.

Roy glanced up at Kaldur. For a second, he wondered if Atlanteans could melt someone’s brain with a glare. He pretended not to notice. As far as he was concerned, that was as far as the conversation was going to go. He gave Wally a light smack on the head, not enough to hurt, just to give him the message to shut up and lay off the jokes.

Letting Robin and Wally leave first, Roy wrapped an arm around Kaldur’s waist.

"Don’t worry," he whispered. "I know I was an ass just there. I’ll make it up to you tonight. A belt, a gag, some ice cream. I might even let you use them on me."

Kaldur’s skin suddenly felt much warmer. Roy was such an ass. And Kaldur loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, consider [buying me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A0034VT) and supporting my original work.


End file.
